


Return to Sender

by yvie



Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [2]
Category: Ocean's 11 - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvie/pseuds/yvie
Summary: Tess was a dreamer and she knew that; but sometimes the dreamer needed to be grounded in reality, or else she would just be chasing a mirage.
Relationships: Danny Ocean/Tess Ocean, Tess Ocean/Terry Benedict
Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759144
Kudos: 4
Collections: Guess the Author round One





	Return to Sender

**Author's Note:**

> Based solely on the 2019 Takarazuka Cosmos Troupe version, not any of the movies.

Tess was a dreamer and she knew that; but sometimes the dreamer needed to be grounded in reality, or else she would just be chasing a mirage. She gazed longingly at her wedding ring that was on the center of her palm. She closed it around her hand and kissed it, before remembering why exactly she had taken it off. That  _ asshole _ Danny! All this time he was a conman and a criminal, and he did not even tell her. She was a girl with dreams and she wanted to share them with him but instead…

“Tess?” 

There came a knock at the door and a familiar voice. She rushed to hide the wedding ring in her drawer and just as she was about to close it, she saw an unopened letter. She resolved not to look at it for now.

“Tess?” Terry knocked again. “Are you alright?”

She opened her door to let him in. “Yeah! I’m just… a little lightheaded tonight.” 

Terry Benedict was a good man. Tess wanted to believe that he loved her and he showed it all the time. He was a gaudy man but he never failed to make Tess feel safe. He knew how to be responsible too. With him, Tess saw stability and maybe even a good future. Well, Danny made her feel safe too until suddenly everything she thought she knew about Danny was wrong. Terry was an honest man… or so she hoped. 

Her new fiance took her hand and kissed it. “I have an important meeting tonight, so you might have to sleep ahead of me.” 

She sighed, shaking her head with a small smile. “Always so busy… “

“I’m sorry, angel… I need to make sure I’m making the best life for the next biggest star in Vegas.”

“Okay… goodnight, Terry.” 

Tess could only with only two hands how many times she and Benedict have slept in the same bed at the same time. Whenever they made love, it was always such a rush. With Danny, everything was high-speed, yes, they got married young, but she never felt like he was rushing her. Danny made time. No! I shouldn’t be comparing them like that, it would be unfair to Terry, she told herself. Before he left, Terry gave her a tender kiss on the forehead before taking his leave. 

Tess sat in front of the vanity, after some debate with herself, she opened the drawer and took out the envelope to read Danny’s letter, to remind herself of him.

_ Dear Tess,  _

_ I hope you are doing well. I guess it’s normal to say that this place is a whole shitshow, but you know that already. I miss you, dearly.  _

_ Come and visit sometime. I know you’re mad and… well, I understand. This maybe isn’t the best way for you to know about your husband’s line of work. Haha. Anyway.  _

_ I know you can’t really do it, but please… come and bail me out, my love. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Danny Ocean _


End file.
